1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming a pattern structure. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of forming a pattern structure capable of preventing damage of a thin film pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device may include various solution treatment processes. For example, after forming a thin film pattern including depression portions, e.g., a contact hole, a trench, etc., on a semiconductor substrate, a process of cleaning and etching the semiconductor substrate using solution treatment processes, e.g., wet cleaning, wet etching, etc., may be performed. Such solution treatment processes may be performed by providing various kinds of chemical solutions to the semiconductor substrate. After that, conductors, e.g., a contact plug, a metal interconnection, etc., may be formed on the semiconductor substrate by filling the depression portions with conductive material.
As a semiconductor pattern becomes finer, a width of each of the depression portions and a space between the depression portions may decrease. Thus, if the depression portions are over-etched by the chemical solutions during the solution treatment process, adjacent depression portions may be connected to one another, thereby causing formation of interconnected adjacent conductors, e.g., interconnected upper portions of adjacent conductors forming a “pattern bridge,” when the conductive material is filled in the interconnected depression portions.